Not Your Average Love Story
by RemainNameless
Summary: When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.
1. Nothing But a Whore

Title: Not your Average Love Story  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com mailto:RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.  
  
Pairing: Stacy/Randy Lita/Edge Trish/?? Y2J? Christain?  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write a in depth weird as hell love story. Ok, Edge is still on Smackdown to make this story work, ok? Also he's seeing a female wrestler. Who is it? Well it's going to be Torrie. Also he never broke his neck. The draft will affect this story some how.

* * *

Lita held Stacy's hair back as the petite blonde emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet boil beneath her.  
  
Lita rubbed the blonde's back in a comforting gesture, but the pain of the reality of what was happening to her friend was all to real.  
  
After a few moments of being hunched over and satisfied that she wasn't going to vomit again, she stood up, backing out of the bathroom stall.  
  
"Stacy, we have to do something about this."  
  
Stacy walked past Lita, ignoring the red haired diva's words and headed for the bathroom sink to wash her hands.  
  
"Stacy."  
  
Stacy could feel tears forming in her eyes. How many time had she done this? She had confided in Lita, and only Lita about this. When one week ago she feared that she might be… that she could be possibly be… her friend Lita just stood by her side and comforted and even bought her the test.  
  
And her worst fears were proven. That she was pregnant.  
  
She wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands black with the mascara running down her face. "Lita, I don't know what to do!" She shouted, walking to a corner of the bathroom, leaning her head against the black tile. "I feel like such a whore!"  
  
Lita stepped toward her friend. "How many times have I told you Stace? Your not a whore! You know who the father is! It was a mistake, one night, and one night only. You don't do these type of things Stac-"  
  
Lita was cut off by Stacy's cry. "I KNOW!" She sank down to the floor, her knees against her chest, her body shaking with sobs. "I can't Li.. I can't have this baby."  
  
Lita sank to her knee's in front of Stacy, and reached out to hug her friend. "I'll always be here for you Stacy. No matter, WHAT you decide."

* * *

Edge sat on the bench lacing his boots. He had a match that night, but his mind wasn't on his match. Oh no. It was on what was going to happen after his match. It was his and Torrie's anniversary. Six months.   
  
He had to admit, he never expected one date would lead to six months of bliss. They had gone out one night and date's leaded to more date's and pretty soon they were a couple, which pretty much was a surprise to him.  
  
Tonight, however he was going to make a life changing decision. It was only six months, but he decided that Torrie was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Yes, he was going to propose.  
  
It kind of shocked him. Torrie had been hinting at it for weeks and he was talking to the guys, about how he never really could commit, yet he had committed to her. That had to mean something? He decided he had to be in love with her to be stay with her this long, and decided to just screw it and propose.  
  
Of course, those words troubled him. He decided he was in love with her. The most troubling thing was he didn't feel it. He was waiting to feel it any day now, but he just didn't feel it. But maybe it's because he never felt it before.  
  
Well that was another lie that troubled him. He was in love before, well he was pretty sure he had been in love before. But butterflies in the stomach and them being constantly on your mind was love, that was it. But that was out of his grasp. Fate decided to kick the crap out of his heart and he never felt that way again.  
  
Even now. But he doubt he ever would, so just get over it and just do what you think is right?  
  
Or was it?  
  
As he laced his boots his troubled him that he was so unsure. As if, fate was telling him not to do this. Because it's work wasn't done yet.  
  
But the Canadian decided to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head and exit the locker room.

* * *

Stacy looked at her watch again. The feeling was nagging at her. Of the right thing.  
  
She sat next to Lita in the hotel room lobby, pay phone in hand.  
  
Lita was watching her intently. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Lita asked, for probably the tenth time that day.  
  
Stacy watched her, tears in her eyes again. "Yeah, It's for the best."  
  
Lita stepped away, giving the blonde her space. She quickly dialed the number and waited a beat.  
  
Then somebody picked up. "Anderson Paternity Clinic, this is Joyce speaking."  
  
"Oh hi, um, I was wondering, what do you exactly have to do, to get an abortion?" 


	2. The Ghost

Title: Not your Average Love Story  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com mailto:RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.  
  
Pairing: Stacy/Randy Lita/Edge Trish/?? Y2J? Christain?  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write a in depth weird as hell love story. Ok, Edge is still on Smackdown to make this story work, ok? Also he's seeing a female wrestler. Who is it? Well it's going to be Torrie. Also he never broke his neck. The draft will affect this story some how. One more thing, Kurt Angle is the GM of Smacky down. Also the tournament is crucial to the story. It isn't something I pulled out of no ware.

* * *

Stacy looked at the pamphlets in front of her. Her brown eyes focused on the one picture, the picture of the fetus in it's second month of life.  
  
She knew she had to be at two months, that's when it happened.  
  
Tears rolled down her eyes looking at the poorly drawn sketch of the child, she knew this wasn't her child, but the feeling, of that in some odd way was her baby.  
  
Her thoughts froze at those words.  
  
'Her baby"  
  
Before she called 'it' or 'this baby', never really acknowledging it as her own. Something that came from a piece of her and someone she truly felt for.  
  
Had genuine feelings for that were not returned.  
  
The tears began to fall quickly, and more heavily looking at the picture. She just wasn't sure if she had the strength to kill this baby, correction. Her baby.  
  
Lita was also at the clinic. Joyce had told Stacy to come in whenever she needed too, and Stacy wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible.  
  
But something told her, deep down, Stacy wanted this baby and she was just running from her problems.   
  
However, her opinion didn't matter because Stacy would just begin to cry with the fear of what's going on in her belly.  
  
Lita wasn't sure if doing this made Stacy stronger or weaker. Because she knew sure as hell she'd never have the strength to walk through the clinic's door.

* * *

"Hey Rey!" Torrie cooed running over to the little Mexican in the hotel lobby that the locker room of Smackdown! had decided to hang out in that evening.  
  
Rey gritted his teeth as the blonde ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug.  
  
After a moment of cruel and unusual punishment, she stepped back and turned toward her boyfriend, correction, finance' who approached the two.  
  
His expression had a look that said 'What the hell did I just do" but he was faking a big smile, leaning down and kissing his girl.  
  
Rey tried not to vomit at the scene. Rey didn't like this relationship at all. They just didn't fit. Well they kind of did. Neither could commit. She was a whore, and he didn't like commitment. One date was ok, and maybe another but when they kept dating he knew it was wrong. A big empty relationship, no love, no passion. Maybe some good sex, but even Rey doubted that.   
  
So when Edge decided to propose, mostly because of his mother's nagging and his commitment issues he did it. For all the wrong reasons.  
  
There was another reason why Rey thought this was a bad idea. Because of someone else. Someone Rey didn't know who the hell she was but liked to call 'the ghost.' The one that got away that's always on your mind and makes you do stupid things.  
  
Ever since he met Edge he dated lots of girls and kind of backed away once it got a little serious. One day Rey even called him on it.

* * *

Two Years Earlier

* * *

"Dude, Becky was hot!" Rey yelled in disbelief. Edge had just come home from his date. He didn't come home the next morning, that meant he ended it.  
  
It was a cycle. Meet a girl, see he for a week or two, always come home the next morning. Then dumps her when it gets serious. First night he comes home that evening in weeks.  
  
So predictable. So the minute his roommate entered the room he shouted at his friend for dumping the cute little blonde.  
  
"Sure she was hot, but not you know, hot."  
  
Rey raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "Sure, uh huh, what about the chemistry?"  
  
"Not there."  
  
"It's never there man." His roommate looked at him long and hard. "Do you EVER feel it, you know chemistry, have you ever been in love?"  
  
A haunted, a painful look crossed his face. It was then it hit him. He had, not sure how long, but he had and he was still in pain over it. Still healing. Damn he had it bad for this girl.  
  
"Woah, who was she man?"  
  
"Nobody." Edge said, looking away and walking over to his bed.  
  
"MAN! WHATEVER THIS CHICK DID TO YOU, GET OVER IT! YOUR STILL HURTING AND SHE OBVIOUSLY HAD IT BAD AND SHE OBVIOUSLY MESSED YOU UP!"  
  
"No.. She was… great. She was different from anyone I met."  
  
"Then what happened?" Rey asked, surprised at his friends revelation.  
  
"I, She never knew. I never told her. When I finally had the guts, her life took a bad turn and, she just, well, I never saw her again."  
  
Rey just sat quietly looking at him, trying to figure out who stole his heart and was completely unaware of it. She must have been one hell of a catch. But who she was, he was unsure. How long ago was it? The question was always in the back of his mind, and he wanted to figure out who this chick was.

* * *

Present

* * *

"I love you." Torrie cooed.  
  
"Me too." The blonde Canadian said, no emotion in his eyes. Not the same emotion Rey had seen two years ago.  
  
"I'm going to find Sable. Bye Bye." She turned away from them and skipped off to find her fellow diva.  
  
"She's… she's great huh?" Edge said, turning toward his friend  
  
"Yeah, sure." Rey said, his voice lacking sincerity.  
  
"Ok man, what the hell is your problem?" Edge snapped, looking at Rey, his eyes dark with concern and anger.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"It's just, I think your making a big mistake. You don't love Torrie."  
  
"You don't know how I feel."  
  
"Yeah I do, you are not in love with her."  
  
"Rey, leave it-"  
  
The two were cute off by the approach of Kurt Angle.  
  
"Hi guys, listen, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sure no problem Kurt." Rey said, beginning to follow the GM, Edge at his heels. They stopped in the corner of the lobby, when Kurt looked to both of them.  
  
"Listen, I had a little, confrontation with Bischoff and he's a little upset with me. So we arranged a paper view this month, were his top 5 and two Diva's and my top 5 and two diva's will sort of go against each other in tournament of sorts. Winner comes out on top. The final two, the winner gets a title shot at there shows top prize, the other, get's fired." Kurt said eyeing Edge. Recently Kurt had taken a bad turn, not liking the blonde man one bit.  
  
"And who came up with that little "fired" wager? Hmm Kurt? Because I know sure as hell know you don't like me."  
  
"Then you better win. Because I know we know our Diva's don't have a chance, but you two, made even the score." With that the bald man walked away.  
  
"Woah, that was a little harsh."  
  
"Well he hates me." Edge said, walking away from the corner."  
  
"No, I mean the Diva part. I mean, I know there not that good, but I've seen some Raw Diva's at WrestleMania man, and I think Torrie and Sable can take them."  
  
"Yeah, like Bischoff is going to pick Stacy and Jackie. Raw has the woman's title over there for a reason. There going to slaughter Torrie and Stacy."  
  
"You don't seem that upset over Torrie getting slaughtered."  
  
Edge stayed quiet a moment, and then kept walking,

* * *

Lita held onto Stacy's hand in the clinic room.  
  
Only wearing a polka dotted hospital gown, she wasn't concentrating on her near nakedness.  
  
A minute later, the door opened and the doctor entered.  
  
"Hello Stacy, how are we?"  
  
Stacy watched the woman with wide eyes, her eyes still red and puffy. It was strange. A strange feeling over taking her…  
  
"Stacy?" The doctor asked, watching her with concern.  
  
"I..I.."  
  
"Stacy."  
  
"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled, turning quickly to Lita, her head buried in the red head's shoulder. "I can't kill my baby." Stacy whispered, her tears dampening Lita's   
  
Shirt.


	3. Need and Want

Title: Not your Average Love Story  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com   
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.  
  
Pairing: Stacy/Randy Lita/Edge Trish/?? Y2J? Christain?  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write a in depth weird as hell love story. Ok, Edge is still on Smackdown to make this story work, ok? Also he's seeing a female wrestler. Who is it? Well it's going to be Torrie. Also he never broke his neck. The draft will affect this story some how. One more thing, Kurt Angle is the GM of Smacky down. Also the tournament is crucial to the story. It isn't something I pulled out of no ware.  
  
The song Im posting is "Sin" By Nine Inch Nails.  
  
Warning: Theres a VERY R Sene in here

* * *

_"Im going to be a mother."  
  
The words had yet to sink in.  
  
It seemed like a dream. A far off dream.  
  
She could barely concentrate.  
  
Barely breath.  
  
The fear that her only life line was done.  
  
Every resolution gone.  
  
She had never been so afraid.

* * *

_**you give me the reason  
  
you give me control  
  
I gave you my Purity  
  
my Purity you stole  
**

* * *

Stacy put her bag in the door way of Lita's house.  
  
This was going to be her new home.   
  
Ever since she ended this with her boyfriend Test, she had been living with an aunt, a freaky religious aunt who would kick Stacy out if she discovered her certain situation. So here she stood in Lita's home, were they would raise her baby. Together, like a family.   
  
It touched her deeply. Thinking back to the moments outside the clinic, were her descsion has hit her like a ton of bricks. The reality all coming back to her...

* * *

_"Stacy, shh, it's ok." Lita said, standing next to her friend who has begun to hyperventilate. "Stacy, shh."  
  
"Don't, Lita." Stacy said, moving away from her friend. "I have no were to go."  
  
"What do you meen? Your aunt-"  
  
"Will disown me." Stacy finished for her red headed friend, tears falling down her smooth cheeks. "Maybe I should go back in side." And with those words, Stacy turned to go back into the clinic.  
  
Lita however jumped in front of her friend. "Stacy, don't. This isn't the only option."  
  
"What other choice do I have?" Stacy whispered, her tears cascading down her cheeks at a rapid pace.  
  
Lita paused, realizing then the situation Stacy found herself in, came up with only one solution in her mind.  
  
"You can stay with me."  
  
Stacy's eyes widened at the solution. "What? Stay with you?"  
  
"Stay with me." Lita said, firmer this time, making up her mind this time. "I live in a empty house, with plenty of room and Stacy your a dear friend of mine. You won't be putting me out. I want you and your baby to live with me."  
  
A small smile spread on Stacy's lips.  
  
"And."  
  
Stacy let out a small laugh, a laugh filled with relief. "And?"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Well in that case, I guess I have no choice." Stacy said, her voice still soft.  
  
"We'll be a big lesbian family, with no lesbian's." Lita said, putting the first smile on Stacy's face in week's.  
_

* * *

**did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise  
  
Am I just too stupid to realize  
  
stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies  
  
it comes down to this**

* * *

Stacy settled down on her new bed, looking around her new surrounding's.  
  
She began to feel tired, and sleep was about to take her.  
  
Laying down, on her side, she closed her eyes as the music from Lita's radio beat out the words to "Sin" By Nine Inch Nails. Words she could live by. The reason why she couldn't live with her aunt, her baby made out of sin...  
  
_**your kiss  
  
your fist  
  
and your strain  
  
it gets under my skin  
  
within**  
_  
She closed her eyes to the world and let sleep over take her.

* * *

_A feeling of longing over took her body.  
  
It touched every part of her.  
  
A feeling of longing, ache, need over taking her senses as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
She saw the same into his depths.  
  
On the dance floor, there bodys so close, closer then the song even intended.  
  
She could feel it with him too.  
  
A moment, a connection.  
  
She brought her hands to each side of his face. Not being able to stand the inticipation. Just woundering and not knowing. She had to know. Now.

* * *

_**your kiss  
  
your fist  
  
and your strain  
  
it gets under my skin  
  
within**

* * *

_She roughly brough his face to her's and there lips met in a violent clash. Kissing in a firey desperation neither knew was there. Didn't know how bad they needed eachother.  
  
She was lost, she would let herself fie by not breathing so she wouldn't have to tear her mouth away. Because she knew it would be over.  
  
Unfortunatly it had to end. Both looked at eachother intently, not satisfied with what they had. He licked his lips, looking at her's as if in anticipation , fantasizing about the next time there mouths would meet.  
  
Or any other body part.  
  
She reached for his hand, her eyes not leaving his, and pulled him away from the dance floor, through the lobby and up the stairs.  
  
Up to her hotel room.

* * *

_**take in the extent of my sin  
  
you give me the anger  
  
you give me the nerve  
  
carry out my sentence  
  
I get what I deserve  
**

* * *

_It seemed like forever before they reached her room. It seemed they couldn't even wait to get inside, because before she could get the key, her body was pressed against the door, there lips meeting again.  
  
They needed eachother.  
  
After what seemed like seconds, she opened the door, and he quickly followed in anticipation.  
  
She turned to fact him, he right behind her.  
  
Stacy couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. For so long they wanted eachother, craved eachother.   
  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly held her waist, picking her up, and soon her legs were around his waiste, once again kissing eachother.  
  
His lips made there way down her neck, and she only titled her neck back to show her approval.  
  
He stepped forward, toward the bed, placing her down, he hovering above her.  
  
Fully clothed.  
  
That was a problem.  
  
She quickly removed her top, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
Within seconds, he was above her, kissing her neck, when he paused breifly by her ear to whisper to her, a word that meant so much to her at the time, but would soon by her downfall.  
  
"I Love you."

* * *

_**I'm just an effigy to be defaced  
  
to be disgraced  
  
your need for me has been replaced  
  
and if I can't have everything well then just give me a taste  
  
it comes down to this**

* * *

  
  
Stacy woke, her eyes scanning her surroundings, at first confused as to where she was.  
  
Her eyes felt wet and moist, and it was then that she remembered  
  
Remembered everything.  
  
Especially her souvenier of that magically nice.  
  
That brought her so much pain.  
  
How he gave her the brush off and ignored her for weeks.  
  
He didn't love her the way she thought he did.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to block out all the bad dreams.  
  
"Oh why did you lie to me." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Why did you lie to me Randy?"

* * *

**your kiss  
  
your fist  
  
and your strain  
  
it get's under my skin  
  
within  
  
take in the extent of my sin  
**

* * *

Ok so, I've never written anything like that Stacy/Randy (Yes Randy!) Scene. But hey, I need to expand my horizons. So I bet 50 % guessed it was him. I wasn't planning on revealing the father for at least like 10 chapter, hint but no cigar. So how is there a pairing when he lie to her? Hmmm, maybe he wasn't lying...UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


	4. To Protect The One You Love

Title: Not your Average Love Story  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com mailto:RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.  
  
Pairing: Stacy/Randy Lita/Edge Trish/?? Y2J? Christain?  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write a in depth weird as hell love story. Ok, Edge is still on Smackdown to make this story work, ok? Also he's seeing a female wrestler. Who is it? Well it's going to be Torrie. Also he never broke his neck. The draft will affect this story some how.

* * *

"Have you seen Stacy?"  
  
Batista looked up at his co evoltuion member Randy Orton across the locker room.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, Have you seen her? She seems really distant."  
  
"Why should you care? All you said was she was a good lay. That's what you told Hunter."  
  
Randy froze as the sudden reminder, of the day that changed his entire life. The day he would never be the same.

* * *

3 months ago

* * *

_Randy walked into the evoltuion locker room, a huge smile on his face and a bounce in his step.  
  
He had finally slept with, correction, made love too, Stacy Keibler.  
  
It was odd really, him falling in love. He could remember always being fasinated with her. But not until he looked into her eyes in that hotel room did he know. Did he know right then. That he was in love with her. And it wasn't scary at all. It almost felt right.  
  
"Someone got lucky last nice." Ric said from his corner of the room, dressed in one of his flashy robes.  
  
"I'd be smiling too if I got lucky with Keibs too." Batista said from next to the nature boy, dressed all in black, ready escort his mentor to the ring.  
  
"Wait, Keibs? Stacy Keibler? That a boy! If anyone's a catch it sure is her."  
  
"Don't tell me Randy that your in love with the girl."  
  
Randy turned in the direction of were the voice came from. In the door way was Triple H. The game. The leader of evolution.  
  
Hunter could see the look of panic in the boys eyes. Oh yeah, he was in love with her and he had it bad. But Randy couldn't love this girl, it would ruin everything.  
  
"I hope Test doesn't find out."  
  
Randy eyes widened at revelation. "They broke up."  
  
"OH, no, of course they did. But they got back together this morning." Triple H looked around at the member of evolution and could tell they didn't believe him. He'd have to take another approach.  
  
"Or so Test's says. But we all sort of know what kind of guy he is. Jealous, a liar. Obsessed with Stacy. I didn't believe it myself. But now im scared for her. If he find's out she's with somebody else, he might go bizerk. Try to hurt her, he's done it before and if he finds out about tonight...he might even kill her."  
  
Randy's eyes shone fear and greif. "He wouldn't really hurt her would he?"  
  
"I actually heard about that" Batista replied, flashing back too Stacy's nightmare with Test almost a year ago. :The guy is psyco. I meen look what he did to Victoria and he wasn't even fasinated with her. Imagine what he's do to Stacy."  
  
"I could protect her." Randy replied. "I could take Test."  
  
"Not all the time Randy. He know's were she lives, works, eats. He knows everything. The best thing too do is lay low until Test finds someone else to be obsessed with."  
  
Randy looked at the other two members of evolution and knew they were right. "I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Neither do we, but what's worse? A broken heart? Or a broken body?"_

* * *

"I told Hunter that so it would get back to Stacy. To protect her."  
  
"I know man, I know. I don't know. She hasn't been looking so hot lately. She looks sick, depressed. I heard she asked for a year off from work in a couple months."  
  
"What? Why?" Randy asked, getting up, now getting worried. It was so out of character for Randy too be this way. To worry about another human being, to be so unconceited. To be so Un Randy. But some how Stacy was able to do that to him. Make him a different man, a better man.  
  
"Her mom is really, really sick I guess."   
  
"I should go see how she's doing." Randy replied, standing up in his seat.   
  
"No way man, people might see, Test might see. They might know abut what happened."  
  
"It won't kill her." Randy replied, leaving the locker room.  
  
Batista stared after him as he left. "Maybe it will."

* * *

Randy turned every corner looking for Stacy.  
  
When he finally saw her. She was standing outside Lita's dressing room and what he saw almost broke his heart.  
  
He hadn't looked at her, really looked at her sicne it happened. It hurt too much and his charade may be discovered.  
  
Her hair was just simply combed and she wasn't wearing makeup. She still looked beautiful. But she also looked worn out and sick.  
  
"Stacy."

* * *

_"Randy."  
  
Randy turned to look at the small blonde that had approached him.  
  
"Stacy, how are you?" He said feeling rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Im just going to cut to the chase. I don't like being lied too Randy."  
  
Randy was taken back, woundering how she knew.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to tell me you loved me. I would of still slept with you. Im only an easy lay anyway."  
  
"What are you talkin-"  
  
Stacy cut him off, her eyes hard and fierce, moist from trying to hold back tears, she was determined not to let him see her cry. Cry over him.  
  
"Everyone knows Randy. They all know what your saying about me. I was hot and I was easy. But you know I can't really argue since I did sleep with you I must be pretty damn easy."   
  
She stood silent for a moment waiting for him to say something. He didn't. So she continued. "But you know, whatever. I'll just stay out of your way Randy. It's a good thing I never loved you either. Because If I did I would be hurting really bad right now. Im just pissed off that you used me."  
  
With that she turned and walked away from him.  
  
The words stung him. That she never loved him. But he instead reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. She looked surprise, maybe hopeful that he would apologize. But he only looked into her ears, looking for that love he felt for her. To see the same thing he saw and felt that night. And he did, a glimpse of it. But it was covered with anger, hurt and betrayl and developing tears that she had built up and had planned on pouring out when she walked away.  
  
"Randy just leave me alone." She said weakly, her voice cracking on tears. Then she turned around and walked away from him._

* * *

Stacy looked down at her fear when she heard him call her name. She began moving at fast pace away from him.  
  
Did she think he was Test coming after her.  
  
"Stacy." He yelled a little louder, reaching out and grabbing her wrsit, and carefully pulling her to him.  
  
She looked at him, and she still looked scared. He saw the same thing in her eyes. Betrayl, anger, love. But now fear.  
  
"Are you ok? Im worried about you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not about you." She said harshly.  
  
"I know. It's about your mother. You seem to be falling apart. If you need somebody to talk t-"  
  
"I have somebody to talk too." Stacy said, cutting him off, cold and angry.  
  
"Alright, well I was only worried."  
  
"Maybe you should just leave me alone like you have been and act like I don't exsist like you have been."  
  
"Stacy, don't be like this."  
  
"Don't be like what? Honest. I've moved on with my life Randy. There's more important people in my life Randy." With that she pulled her wrist away.  
  
Randy however refused to let go. Not her wrist, not her. Not that night. It scared him a little.  
  
Stacy's stubbornes clashed with his inability to let go and it caused her to pull so hard it sent her crashing to the floor.   
  
"Ow." Stacy whimpered, clutching her stomach right away. "Ow."  
  
"Stacy..are you ok?" He said reaching out to help her up. "Did I bruise you."  
  
"Get Lita, please, get Lita. Something's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"JUST GET LITA!" Stacy screamed out in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Randy didn't need to be told twice and ran down the hallway. 


	5. The Reason

Title: Not your Average Love Story  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com mailto:RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When is love ever easy? Three people are about to find out that life and love can totally suck.  
  
Pairing: Stacy/Randy Lita/Edge Trish/?? Y2J? Christain?  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I've been a little busy. But, I had writers block, until today. When my friend was playing her hoobastank cd at work and I was listening to the lyrics to one song. My friend said "Hey Lita should dedicate this song to Matt" and we got into a huge fight, because I said, Matt should dedicate it to Lita for a) What he did to her when he first came to Raw b)Lita slept with Kane to protect him...eww... c)He over reacted! they weren't even together man! anyways, so I was listening and thought "wow! average love story song" Im really digging the 'stank, even if they are softer then Im use too! so here's to Hoobastank. Also, you know whats funny? Stacy's preggers in my story and turns to Lita, when it's swiched on Raw. LOL! Also I swear after I get through this im going to get onto the other couples, but i need to flex the Stacy/Randy muscle that helps shape the rest of the story.

* * *

"The Reason"  
  
i'm not a perfect person. there are many things i wish i didnt do  
  
but i continue learning. i never meant to do those things to you.  
  
and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know  
  
i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
i'm sorry that i hurt, its something i must live with everyday  
  
and all the pain i put you through, i wish that i could take it all away  
  
and be the one who catches all your tears, thats why i need you to hear  
  
i'm not a perfect person, i never meant to do those things to you  
  
and so i have to say before i go that i just want you to know  
  
i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
i've found a reason to show a side of me you didnt know  
  
a reason for all that i do, and the reason is you

* * *

Stacy laid down on the bench in Lita's dressing room.  
  
She was so scared. She thought for a moment that she had lost her baby.  
  
Her face felt sticky from her drying tears.   
  
Randy had gotten Lita, and he had tried to help, but he was shoved away by Lita who told him it was "none of his busisness."

* * *

_"Lita!" Randy yelled, running through the hallways like a bat out of hell. "Lita!"  
  
He slowed down as his eye focused on the red head talking with her friend Chris Jericho in the hallway.  
  
"Lita!" He called out one more time, hunching over, panting, catching his breath. He wasn't sure how long he had been running. "Lita." He panted again.   
  
Jericho stepped in front of his red headed friend in a protective manner, not trusting the member of evolution at all. "What do you want Randy?"  
  
"Lita, Stacy needs you."  
  
Lita whole demenor changed, she stepped next to Jericho, her expression froze in one of panic and grief. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she fell-"  
  
"SHE FELL? HOW THE HELL DID SHE FALL!?" Lita snapped, cutting off Randy. She stepped toward him, her face angry and looked like she was ready to rip him to pieces. "What the hell did you do to her? If you did this I swear I'll kill you." Lita finished through clenched teath.  
  
"No, she, fell, and she freaked out. I don't know why." He asked, worried.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Outside your locker room."  
  
Lita ran past him, speeding around corners and hallways in search of her friend.  
  
When the three arrived, Stacy was on her knee's, tears running down her face, hiccuping between sobs. With the approach of hurried footsteps, Stacy looked up, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. She looked like she was about to die. "Lita, oh god, Lita."  
  
Lita dropped to her knee's in front of her friend. "Hun, where does it hurt?"  
  
"I don't know." Stacy whimpered, then continued to repeat the words in jumbled phrases as she began to cry again. "I don't know. It hurt's everywhere. My heart Lita, my heart hurts. Im so scared."  
  
"Shhh, shhh." Lita whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend soothing her. "Did Randy upset you?"  
  
"I upset myself." Stacy whispered.  
  
Randy watched, completly confused as to what was happening. Why was Stacy freaking out.  
  
"Stacy-"  
  
"Go away." Stacy whispered. "Please, go away."  
  
Randy slowly backed up, watching Stacy. his eyes not leaving her form as he backed up out of the hallway. As he went to turn around and walk down the hallway, Stacy looked up. Their eyes meeting. Something that told Randy it was only the begining..._

* * *

After that, Lita helped Stacy into the locker room, where it turned out there was nothing wrong with the baby at all. She just overreacted. She had been doing that alot lately.  
  
"I don't want him to know."  
  
"I know you don't." Lita anwered as she walked out of the showering area of the locker room. "You don't have to tell him. But you should talk to him. He seemed concerned."  
  
"Seemed is the oprotive word."  
  
"Stacy, you need to talk to him. You need closure. You can't freak out everytime you see the guy. It could the baby."  
  
"You right." Stacy whispered. "I'll go seem him now, before I chicken out."  
  
"That's my girl."

* * *

"I don't know why she has this affect on me man."  
  
Batista pulled on his t-shirt, listening to Randy talk about Stacy.  
  
"You fell for her I get it man." Batista answered.  
  
"She changed me. I want to be better, or at least, I want to change, be better, for her."  
  
"And, what good would that do? You being a better person isn't going to protect her." Batista pointed out as he took out his duffel bag.  
  
Randy had tried to change, but he could only think of her. So he sat now, on the bench, in his black drawstrings. No shirt, he hadn't even bothered.  
  
"Even when Im not with her, I don't know. I just keep learning how to change. To be myself, and not who they want me too be. She changed me without trying. Because she didn't try. That changed me. It made me want to try."  
  
"Man, your whipped."  
  
"Im not whipped. Im not a perfect person (lol, im stealing the dialogue from the lyrics hahaha) I hurt her, and I want to make it right, man do I sound gay or what?"  
  
Both laughed, but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. Both men looked to the doorway, where Stacy Keibler stood. "Hi."  
  
How long have you been their?" Randy asked.  
  
"When you announced you were Gay I believe." Stacy answered, a small smile on her face.   
  
"Oh were not, Im not-" Batista started, then looked to the two. "Im hungry." With that he walked out of the locker room.   
  
Stacy watched him go for a slight second, then shut the door behind her, stepping forward. "Randy, Im sorry I freaked out. Im loosing my mind." She stopped seeing the expression on Randy's face. "Im joking, Im just stressed out. My mom is really sick."  
  
"I know, Im sorry for hastling you."   
  
"Randy, you have to understand. It's hard to be around you. I really did love you. But you played with my head. You hurt me. I couldn't handle that. Now their's more important thing's going on that I have to take care of and not worry about seeing you everyday and my feeling's for you."  
  
"I know, I know that you have priorites."  
  
Stacy's eyes widened with fear. "You know?"  
  
"You mom." He reminded her, she nodded with relief, a large smile on her face. "Right, my mom. So let's just forget everything that's happened between us and be civil. We were always really close."  
  
"I know. "Randy responded quietly.  
  
"Ok, so, let's make the best of it, shall we? I won't be hear much longer." Stacy then turned and left the locker room.  
  
Randy sat alone in his locker room a moment, going over what just happened. When the words hit him with full force, she wouldn't be hear much longer? It sounded like something permenant. His thoughts flashed to how close she was to Lita, her doctor appointments. How sick she had looked. Was Stacy's mom really sick? Or was it Stacy?"  
  
He didn't have much time to pounder it. His feet chose for him and ran after Stacy.

* * *

Stacy opened the car of her rental. She went to slip in, when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned to look into he hurt of eyes of Randy Orton.  
  
"Randy, what the hell? I thought we covered everything."  
  
"Why are you saying goodbye." He said, he voice sounded choked up, like he was going to cry or something.  
  
"Because Im going to my hotel room." Stacy said, her voice unsure.  
  
"Don't feed me that Stacy. Not goodbye tonight." He yelled, his eyes became watery. "You said goodbye, as in forever. As if you wanted to take care of some things, before you were gone forever."  
  
"Randy, I think you might of confused some things-"  
  
"Stacy, tell me the truth." He said firmly.  
  
"You know everythin-"  
  
"STOP LYING!" He shouted, his voice cracking. "I need to know. I need to know if Im going to loose you."  
  
"RANDY! I WAS NEVER YOURS! YOU SCREWED UP!" Stacy yelled back. Instantly she clutched her head. "This stress, the stress you put me threw isn't good for me."  
  
"I just need to know." He whispered, his energy draining.  
  
"You don't want to know." Stacy snapped, pulling her hand free and getting into her car. She shu the door, and turned the car on. Randy only watched as she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

As her car left his eyesight, Stacy turned a corner.  
  
A black car slammed into the driver's side of her car. 


End file.
